


Away From Home

by PunchGrunkLove (HunkleJunk)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Ford Pines' Portal Adventures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunkleJunk/pseuds/PunchGrunkLove
Summary: Ford was not built for life beyond the Portal. Thankfully someone is looking out for him.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Original Character(s), Ford Pines/Original Female Character(s), Ford Pines/Reader, Ford Pines/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Fluffy one shots





	Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for your patience with Heart in Your Hands! As promised.. ONE SHOTS! I actually have them in 2 collections now.. Smutshots and Fluffshots lol... I hope you enjoy! <3

Ford was a scientist. Though his time in Gravity Falls had added some slight girth of muscle to his tall frame, and given him some added stamina. He was not prepared for life beyond the portal.

It had been a week since he had fallen through. A week that had stretched around him into a never ending eternity. His original resolve to defeat Bill had quickly crumbled into the newer, more realistic goal of just staying alive.

It was something that, at this point, he was failing at, quite spectacularly.

This last thought brought a weak chuckle to him as he felt the blood pool around his head. His body not working fluidly anymore; he was now having to make conscious commands to will his body to move.

"Hand.. Feel wound." He strained his thoughts.

His arm lifted slightly, but he found it was too weak to complete its task and dropped back down. Fords vision had become dark some time ago. An inky blackness enveloping him. Swirling around him and seeming to lurch his body in new directions, although he was acutely aware that he still lay in a heap near the mouth of the cave.

This new dimension had originally thrilled him. It was nothing like the earth he knew. Every flora and fauna; fresh and exciting. He began to fill his journal with sketches and descriptions, as he cautiously began to observe these life forms to figure what could be edible and potable in this new land. So far his guesses had been mostly accurate, and his mistakes had been, unpleasant digestive ordeals, but not fatal.

He had been finding places to set up camp under the canopies of dense trees the past couple of nights, but sleep had been fleeting, as the nocturnal life was abundant and frightening in this new place. Finally, he had found a cave. It appeared both unoccupied and safe. He set up camp. It was cold and damp, but still, by far, the warmest he had felt his entire week of this new life. He slipped deeply into a secure sleep.

When he woke up, the resident of the cave had come home to roost for the day. A giant nocturnal birdlike creature of sorts. It had a huge curved tangerine orange beak and long sharp red and black talons. Its leathery skin was mottled oranges and browns; calloused, like the hide of an elephant. It stood as tall as him. He tried to flee, but was not quick enough.

From there, things happened quickly. Ford was running when he heard its deafening, screeching cry behind him. Then, the feel of the air leaving his lungs as something heavy hit him in the back. White hot pain searing through his body from his head. Darkness; spinning, wrapping around him, overtaking him slowly.

He awoke. It appeared to be gone. A cool liquid pooled at his head. The pain scorched through him. His limbs; limp and unresponsive. His eyes were useless. In his current weakened state he couldn't tell if he was properly blind or just too feeble to will them open. Either way, the darkness remained holding him tight. He knew he hadn't gotten far. If his wound didn't kill him, whatever had attacked him would be back soon to finish the job.

Thinking on the matter, he far preferred to die of his wounds. He tried to relax. Force the blood to leave quickly. Tears streamed his face. This was it. He would never see Stanley again. He... wanted to... Needed to. So much had been left unsaid, but he knew it would never happen.

A sudden tugging at his legs sent a shock through his system. The creature was back. He was being dragged. He shouted commands in his head at his uncooperative body.

"Yell! Fight! Run!"

Ford laid mute and still. This was not how he wanted to go.

After he was hauled over the rough terrain for a bit, the movement stopped and he was released. He braced himself for what would happen next. The inevitable feeling of its monstrous beak tearing him apart.

The sensation that hit him was not what he expected. It was... a small, humanlike hand, on his face. It was soft and warm. It coaxed him into a sitting position, although his body screamed at the change in arrangement. Something was pressed gently against his abdomen, it moved with the ebb and flow of a person's breathing. Next thing he knew he was lifted with a soft grunt. He was over someone's shoulder, and began moving swiftly. He could tell by the feeling of the quick fall of their footsteps that sent a stabbing pain into his head, and the wind that gave a gentle relief from it.

Ford let himself slip into the darkness once more.

When he awoke yet again.. pin points of light shone brightly as his vision began to come on line, but nothing was yet in focus. Pain shot through his skull with an uncomfortable, violating pulling sensation on his scalp. He hissed sharply, back arching violently.

A hand was brought down tenderly but firmly over his chest, and the pulling stopped for a moment.

"Shhhh... calm" was the command from a strangely melodic feminine voice. He forced his back onto the ground, and worked to regulate his breathing. His eyes darted every which way. What was once just light was now heavily blurred shapes and colors.

The pulling sensation continued and he tried to bear it the best he could. The voice made soothing cooing noises, like one would make to get a baby to sleep while her warm fingers worked over his injured scalp. Finally it stopped.

He heard the rush of water pouring. Then the feel of a cool, wet cloth to his head. She was cleaning him.

Ford let out a moan involuntarily in relief as he felt the cool water drip down his unruly brown curls. He looked up at her. Her shape, coming more into focus. She looked human as far as he could tell. The coloring, the proportions, were all there.. He squinted his eyes, begging for more focus.

She giggled softly. It tinkled like tiny metallic wind chimes in his ears, and soon the wet rag was placed over his eyes. He hadn't realized how badly they had burned from the strain of trying to take in his surroundings.

Instead, he let his hands wander to the places that hurt on his body. He found his shirt had been removed, and there was dressings on his side, and when he reached up to his scalp, coarse wiry strings poked out, needling into his fingers where he had felt the awful sensations. The pulling he had felt before had been her stitching his head wound.

Delicate hands pulled his away from his wounds, and returned them to his chest with a "Tsk tsk" of reprimand.

"Why" He choked out, Fords normally deep voice hoarse and struggling to get out through his throat.

"Why?" She giggled, "Did you want me to leave you there to die?" She spoke English, but with an accent he had never heard before. Her words were fluid, almost liquid and seemed to drip musically, echoed in her throat. He focused on the sound.

She gingerly took his hands again. "Your hands." She began softly. He recoiled, but she held firmly, "...are beautiful." She sighed.

Ford gasped audibly at this, as he felt her tracing his large palm and each of his six fingers with her smaller more delicate ones. He wished he could see her. The look on her face. Did she mean it? What did she look like?

After what seemed like an eternity of quiet companionship. Ford being too shocked by his savior, that words and questions all died on his tongue, and her seemingly at peace with the silence. He felt her lift the rag from his eyes, wiping them gently as she went.

"The T'Ukk venom should be wearing off by now." She said, "Can you see?" Fords eyes fluttered open. Colors, Shapes, then details finally came into focus. He was inside. It was something akin to a lean-to. The ceiling was corrugated metal, and rusting in places. The walls were crumbling. Curious, he wanted to look around at the contents, but could not yet work the strength to move his sore neck.

The hard surface he had been propped on, he discovered had been her lap, her knees jutting into his shoulders uncomfortably. His cheeks dusted pink at this discovery. She looked down at him, a concerned look over her face. She looked human enough. Long straight black hair was tied back, with large silken pieces escaping and cascading around her oval face. Her rosy pink lips plump with a defined cupids bow. Her eyes were the only part that showed she was other worldly. They were larger than average, not by a lot, but enough to make them striking and exotic, and the color was not an earthly hue, but a brilliant violet.

"I-I- can see..." Ford said quietly and breathless at her exquisite beauty.

She smiled gently down at him. Her small hand brushing his damp curls lightly from his forehead.

"Good." she said after a pause. "Now, you should be able to eat."

A shooting pain of hunger awoken at the mention of food. Ford had been able to find some edible plants, but not much, and he had been left weak and half starved from the ordeal.

She lifted his head carefully from her lap and put it down on the cold floor. The lack of her warmth was immediately missed. As she moved about, he closed his eyes faintly and concentrated on the sounds of her busying herself around the dilapidated shack. She finally came back and knelt beside him with a large yellow spiked fruit he had not seen before. It was split in half. The insides were white and mushy and speckled with black seeds.

She used a broad folded leaf to scrape the contents out little by little and feed it to him. He was hesitant at first, but as soon as the taste hit his lips he became ravenous. It was sweet, and overly juicy like a ripened pear, but had mild tropical tones akin to kiwi and melon as well.

He urged his head up to meet every new bite, and could feel nectar running down the sides of his mouth as he took his meal greedily. Once the large fruit had been completely hollowed, he looked, wide eyed, shocked at his own behavior.

His hand shot up to cover his mouth, and wipe away the mess he had made. A crimson flush of embarrassment reaching his ears to his chest.

"It's okay." She said, her melodic laughter tickling his ears. "You need food to get your strength back."

It was true. He felt his body hydrating, and his stomach satiated. He felt stronger already. He hadn't realized how weak he had become from his limited rations. He began to be able to look around him, turning his neck painfully to take in the room. There was a makeshift stove in one corner, with several more of the big yellow spiked fruit, and a large rodent like animal, not yet dressed on the floor. The other corner had a primitive rucksack, piled next to several coarse woven blankets and a large tanned animal fur, spread out on the uneven stone slab ground.

"Can you sit up?" She questioned. Holding a hand out to Ford. He took it, and with much assistance, was able to force himself upright. He lurched as the blood rushed to his head as he gained his bearings. He was still weak, and slumped over on his knees for support.

She grasped at his hand firmly, with the other rubbing circles into his back. "It will get better quickly. I promise. What were you doing in the forest with no protection?"

Ford didn't know how to answer this, or how much of his answer she would believe. He tried though. He simplified things as much as possible since he had not seen any technology in the shack, it was easy to assume the greater sciences would allude her.

She surprised him however, as she followed his tale easily and asked insightful questions that showed a greater knowledge than Ford had given her credit for. When the difficult subject of Bill came up, her face darkened. "Bill? We know of Bill here too." Her hand gripped his tighter, and he felt camaraderie at last, as he confessed the ways that Bill had tricked him, hurt him, ultimately ruined his life and then threatened to destroy his world.

"Once I fell through the portal, my only thought and purpose was to stop Bill, but now I know I'm not strong enough." Ford sighed. "Now I just need to try to find a way home and try to find a way to defeat him from my own dimension... If... I can live that long." He looked up at her pitifully.

"I'll help." She said assuredly, a large smile on her face . "You'll stay with me until you heal up. It is rare, but not unheard of: Rifts opening, connecting worlds. There are ways to track it. It will not guarantee **_your_** world. but it is a start. It will get you one step closer to home. When you are home, I am sure you can find a way to defeat **_him_**."

"For now, it's late. We both need to rest." She motioned to the fur on the floor, as she walked over and spread the blankets over it.

Ford gulped heavily. Did she intend for them to share the makeshift bed? He had never made much time for dating. Sharing a bed with a woman was something he had never done before. His palms began to sweat at the thought of it, and his eyes locked on the narrow sleeping area.

His panicked focus only broke when in his peripherals he saw her discard her top unceremoniously onto the floor. He stared up at her wide eyed and mouth agape, as she began to unbuckle and slip out of her thick canvas pants as well.

Once she was clad only in underwear and a thick strip of material used to secure her large breasts tightly to her chest, she looked over to him, and cocked her head, perplexed at his astonished expression.

"Did you need help?" She asked sweetly, as she made her way over to him. He was already feeling vulnerable, clad in only his pants; the shirt having been removed prior to tend to his injuries. He found himself unable to move with his nervousness freezing him in place as she crouched beside him. Her delicate fingers grazed his belt, carefully undoing it, and then reached to begin to undo the button of his pants.

At this, his hands shot up and wrapped around hers. She gasped in shock at the sudden reaction.

Fords face turned a deeper shade of crimson. "Th-thank you... I can take care of this." He mumbled, as he lifted himself up. His body quaking with anxiety, and slowly took off his pants.

He soon stood before her in just his boxers. His hands clasped nervously in front of him as he averted his eyes from hers awkwardly.

She moved past him casually and lowered herself to the fur and crawled under the blankets. His face grew hot as he noticed the fullness of her hips and the perfect roundness of her ass as she made her way to the far side, closest to the wall to allow him room to join her. She pulled the rucksack close to use as a pillow. When she was situated she opened the blanket to invite Ford in.

Ford slowly crawled his way in, strategizing the best position to sleep in to keep as much respectful distance between himself and his new companion under the small blankets.

His plans were quickly foiled, when as soon as he got under the covers, she reached over and guided his head to her chest. Her body was soft and warm. He let out an inaudible gasp at the contact. As soon as he allowed himself to let the full weight of his head lay on her bosom, her arms gently snaked around him to hold him to her. Her chin rested on the top of his head lightly, and he could feel her light breath blowing gently through his curls.

Without a word spoken between the two, her chest began to rise and fall heavy with sleep, and her tender grip on him loosened. Fords eyes were still wide open taking in the events that were playing out before him. He was warm. For the first time in a week. Truly warm. Despite his injuries, he felt safe.

The pain in his head had subsided to a dull ache. After the events of that day, a dull ache felt incredible. The realization of how close he had come to death began to finally take hold. He would not have survived had she not found him. Even if he weren't attacked, he now comprehended how weak he was becoming from the lack of food. He probably wouldn't have lasted long, regardless.

She saved him. Healed him. Fed him. She said she would help teach him to survive. Why? Did she want something from him? His hand began to caress her arm unconsciously. Her skin was smooth and warm. Was she perhaps, simply as kind as she appeared to be.

Ford tilted his head to look at her sleeping face. She was beautiful. Her long dark lashes brushed against her rosy cheeks, and her pouting lips parted softly as she slept soundly.

Without thinking, he moved his hand to clear her face of the hair that lightly covered it, and stroked his fingers gently down the delicate skin of her cheek. She let out a small moan and her eyes opened softly.

She smiled at him sleepily, and he blushed taken aback by his own actions. She slowly cupped his hand in her own against her face and eyes closed serenely for a moment before looking at him again. There was affection in her luminous violet eyes.

"Are you in pain?" she asked, concerned.

"N-No.." Ford managed to stutter out, his body in astonished shock. Feeling the warmth of her hand over his. The mesmerizing pull of her eyes. His heart beat thunderously and he could hear the blood pumping in his ears.

Her hand left his, and moved to tenderly cover Fords forehead to check for temperature. His hand began to tremble as he removed it from her face, unsure of what to do. He looked at her, scared and desperate. A desire to be closer to her overtaking him, and filling him with a dread and panic that overwhelmed his senses.

The hand over his forehead slowly slipped down caressing his face tenderly, tracing the sharp line of his jaw. Ford looked at her in amazement. Her eyes seemed suddenly larger and darker, full of fear and sadness.

"I'm sorry you're hurt... but..." She looked away ashamed before continuing, "I'm happy you're here." There was no joy to her voice. She slowly took her hand back and seemed to curl in on herself. The shift in her mood was alarming to Ford, and he found himself yearning to comfort her.

Ford, in his life had been bold and reckless when it came to his goals and his studies, but when it came to people and emotions, he had always been reserved to the point of cowardice.

Now, however, his hands moved on their own. He found himself holding her tightly to his bare chest and stroking her satin soft hair. She sighed and nuzzled into him, squeezing her eyes tightly as her arms moved around him to embrace him in return.

He felt a knot of emotion in his throat. Again the question was begged, and came out in a choked plea.

"Why?" He asked; barely a whisper.

Her fingers curled in at his back, nails lightly grazing his skin. She hid her head. "You-You're kind." she started with a sigh. "You're warm, and soft... and," she paused for a moment, "and handsome. I've been so lonely here by myself."

At her words his grip on her became firmer. When she called him handsome his face flushed hot. When she confessed her loneliness his heart overflowed with compassion for her. Ford also knew loneliness and couldn't understand how a woman like herself could be made to feel it.

He lifted her chin from his chest to guide her to look into his eyes. He wanted to tell her how special she was. How she should never be alone. Her head submitted easily to him, then craned her neck the rest of the way to softly place her lips against his. It was tentative at first. Her plush lips trembled against his. A slow affectionate kiss that pulled on his lower lip gently.

Ford was stiff, shocked at her boldness, and more than anything, her interest in him. When he felt the sensation of her lips leaving his though, the stiffness left him in a panic. He kissed her back passionately and hungrily. His arms roaming the silken skin of her back. She moaned into his mouth, as she opened her mouth slightly. Fords tongue reached out to meet hers.

He finally broke from the kiss, cradling her face in his hands. He looked intensely into her striking eyes.

"You are so lovely. So special." He kissed her again.

There were tears brimming her eyes. Ford saw this and gathered her in his arms and held her close to him. She curled up and clutched to him desperately.

It was the first time in Fords life he had ever felt truly needed. He brought her closer and covered her protectively in his warm embrace. He stroked her hair and back reassuringly. Her tensed muscles began to relax as she melted into him.

He held her, and comforted her until she slowly fell back to sleep. Ford wanting nothing more than to know she was at peace.

He thought of how ironic it was, that pushed into a new dimension, so far away from home, so close to death, he could feel the luckiest he had ever felt in his life.

It was with this thought he was able to fall asleep, his head nestled in her hair, arms wrapped gently around her, anxious to see what the new day would bring.


End file.
